Xavier's Purpose (BZPRPG)
The Arrival Xavier lands with a thud in the shallow water near the beach of Hu-Koro. He, his friends, and many of the citizens of Mata Nui dove through a portal to escape the collapsing caves in Mangaia. They landed on this mysterious island in many regions. Xavier, Kenogu, and other people landed in Hu-Koro. As soon as Xavier roseto his feet, he felt some of his power disappear, and he transformed into a Matoran. Shocked and worried of his surroundings, he began to explore to find answers. Oddly enough, the answers came to him, as if he knew them all along. He was in the island of Mua Nui, which was named after the founder, Mua Nui. Like the agent of destiny that he was, he wandered through the forests until he stumbled upon an ancient stone temple. Along the way, Xavier finds a Fikou who takes a liking to the Matoran. Xavier names the green Fikou "Verdant", and the two continue the path to the stone temple. Upon touching the massive door, it simply faded into nonexistance and Xavier walked inside alone, telling his friends to keep exploring the island without him. After more exploring, Xavier discovers a mystical wall, with Mua Nui's ghostly face plastered on it. Her body is gone, but she is still here in spirit. Upon meeting Xavier, she tells him that she knows of his parents and the other Neo-Koronans. Upon asking her how she got into this state, Mua Nui tells this to Xavier: "She came... an evil goddess, came from the sky and convinced the Turaga of my island and myself too that she was good and on our side. Many years passed as she slowly gained our trust and became our advisor. Then, that day came... she lead the Turaga to the temple at the centre of the island, and the Turaga were never seen again. She told the Matoran that their Turaga were no-more, said she would lead them-but I smelt foul play, and approached her. She was caught, and a fierce battle between her and I began. However, it was revealed that this goddess had absorbed the power of the Turaga, and she was now far more powerful than I could ever be. She defeated me in battle, but she did not kill me-she turned me into the "World Crystal" that now lies in the centre of the very island." She beckons Xavier to find survivors of the mass attack on the Mua Nuiians and gain their trust. They must work together in order to free Mua Nui and save the island. The face then faded away and the floor beneath Xavier's feet gave way. He found himself falling into darkness. Xavier then noticed that it was starting to get brighter. Looking down, he could see a light-but the walls looked like they were creeping inwards. Xavier had no staff, no backpack, and hence-no supplies, otherwise he would have stopped himself already, but he had trust in Mua Nui, he didn't know how, he had never met her, but he trusted her and knew that if she wanted to show him something it would not put him in danger. Then, Xavier felt himself slowly decreasing the speed of his falling. His head spun around, trying to figure out how. He then saw two figure in the dark. Perhaps they had something to do with it? Xavier looked down and came face to face with 2 faces. He immediately let out a sigh of relief when he noticed they were both Matoran. The blue one -- the one who was making him float -- looked him over. After an awkward introduction, the two Matoran joined Xavier's ranks, introducing themselves as Kynasra (red Matoran) and Aroha (blue Matoran). They are the only known surviving Matoran on the island. All the other Matoran were transformed into monstrous creatures called Raok. The group started walking through a winding tunnel back to the surface of Hu-Koro. Along the way, Aroha and Kynasra explained how Xavier's parents actually are alive and on this island, trying to bring Mua Nui back. It wasn't long before the group got back to the surface on the East side of the island in the thick jungle. Xavier was first to clamber out of the hole which was hidden by bushes, and a green stone slab that looked just like the jungle floor. Xavier held his hand out and helped Aroha, and then Kynasra to the surface. They then decide to pick up supplies and weapons from the underground village of Ru-Koro. Xavier needs ores to forge a new staff for him to use. Kynasra and Aroha lead show Xavier the way there. Challenge of the Raok When Xavier, Aroha, and Kynasra arrive in Ru-Koro, they are attack by two Traok. The two hulking creatures immediately prove to be immensly powerful, standing up to the might of not only the three Matoran, but from the newly arrived Twin and other BZProtectors. Seeing no end, Xavier makes a break for it, much to Aroha's disappointment. The three head into the shadows of the tunnels and narrowly escape the rampaging Traok. Twin and the other BZProtectors stay behind to fight off the Raok. All of the buildings that stored the ores needed to forge new weapons were destroyed. However, Xavier took pickaxes and shovels when he fled Ru-Koro. Handing some off to his friends, they all mine the ores themselves. Finally, they had found and mined the resources needed to forge a new staff for Xavier. Xavier then proceeds down the tunnel with his new Staff of Destiny, Aroha and Kynasra following him. As time is spent between the two, Xavier and Aroha's relationship changes from chaotic and stormy to calm and respect. Soon, chemistry is seen between the two Matoran. When the group reached the surface, it began to rain, MUCH to Aroha's disappointment. Not wavering too much, the three continued their quest to find the Toa Neo (Xavier's parents). They then come across a Toa with an infected mask named Evilane. Xavier instinctively does not trust the Toa, and his eyes widen in surprise when the Toa pulls out a locket and throws it to the ground at Xavier's feet. It pops open revealing a picture of the 6 Toa Neo, Xavier's parents included. The shady Toa then runs off in the direction of Nei-Koro. Xavier, now angry and emotional from meeting this shady figure and being reminded of all that he's lost over the years, he decides to travel alone. Aroha pleads otherwise, and it snapped at by Xavier. He storms off towards Maunga-Wahi, leaving a shaken Aroha and surprised Kynasra in the Ru-Koro area. Meanwhile Turaga Shikeetu was travelling with two Rahkshi named Truvahk and Shivahk. Shivahk breaks from the group for a short while, and Shikeetu and Truvahk make their way through the Ru-Koro tunnels. They eventally camp out somewhere in the cave and they begin talking about what they've recently learned about the future. According to Shivahk, he read the stars that told of the utter destruction of Mata Nui, which was why those destined to were sent to Mua Nui. Shikeetu expresses her doubts and Truvahk implores her to believe the prophecies. He then stands up and goes to search for Shivahk, who has been gone for awhile now. He finds Shivahk, but it becomes apparent that he feels unconfortunable about Shikeetu and is antsy, and he disappears as quickly as he returns. The three people stay at this camp, and as Shikeetu and Shivahk talk more and more and become closer, Shikeetu realizes that Shivahk is, in fact, her long lost grandfather. Now, Shivahk has become utterly silent towards Shikeetu who now knows the Rahkshi was once a Matoran, as well as family. One day, Truvahk left the group for a stroll, but too much time had passed. So Shivahk and Shikeetu set out to look for the other Rahkshi. On their way through the jungle, they pass by a swamp. A green vine slithers from the murky waters and wraps around the young girly Turaga, dragging her towards the swamp. Shivahk rescues her, and reminds the Le-Koro native that Mua Nui is a dangerous place. He implores Shikeetu to stay close to him. They approach a cave where they see Rahkshi tracks leading inside, but not back outside. As they go deeper into the tunnel, Shivahk makes Shikeetu stay behind near a boulder while the Rahkshi keeps going. He senses a powerful being ahead, and doesn't want to risk Shikeetu's life. Shivahk finds Truvahk and saves him. They head to the same tunnel that Xavier and company are fighting Raok. She hides behind Shivahk and blushes. She has feelings for Xavier, as well as a history, and she fears of what Xavier will think of her when she sees her as a Turaga as opposed to a Toa. When they escape from the battle they discuss Xavier and his gift to see into the future. Truvahk asks if they need Xavier to get out of this Raok situation alive. Shivahk says that they might, and he will use Xavier for his plans if necessary. Shikeetu inquires what Shivahk means, and the Rahkshi snaps at her. Shivahk then asks about the relationship between Shikeetu and Xavier, and Shikeetu does a poor job hiding the truth. Shivahk implores her to "get rid of" any of "this loyalty to Xavier". Change in Heart After walking around the general Ru-Koro region for about a day, Xavier realized the mistake he had made. There was no point in these theatrics -- he decided to turn around and meet up with Aroha and Kynasra, assuming they'd accept him back. Xavier then heard a strange buzzing noise, and felt a presence behind him. Not thinking another second, Xavier jumped and spunas a large claw slashed at where he had just been standing. Xavier came face to face with the creature that had slashed at him-one of the Raok things, this one was white. While still in mid air, Xavier swung his staff at the Raok, hitting the being square in the side of the head with his staff, knocking the creature accross the ground and into a tree with a thud. Xavier landed in the mud on one knee, supporting himself on a hand. "All too easy-", Xavier started to say. He was cut short with his little victory speech as something came into contact with his foot. Suddenly, Xavier felt slimy vine-like things wrapping around his body and ripping his staff out of his grasp. The vines wrapped tightly around Xavier and suspended him in the air-his arms and legs tied tightly together. Xavier struggled and demanded for the hidden enemy to show himself. He then discovered that a Kraok, a Leraok, and a Graok were attacking him. In the nick of time, Xavier is rescued by Aroha. Kynasra joins up with them as well. When this happens, an Oraok, Oraok and Praok burst out of the ground. All six Raok surround the three Matoran, and all seems to be lost. Xavier thought quickly, and decided to distract them. Xavier ran forward and dived under the legs of the Raok and grabbed his staff, immediately jumping to his feet and spinning his staff around him with great accuracy, speed and skill. The Raok turned around to face Xavier, and went after him, walking right into ant beds. Xavier flung himself into the air, using his staff as a launch. He then summoned the power of his Miru, allowing him to float over the Raok. Summoning all the power he had within, Xavier aimed at the ground beneath the Raok. With that, Xavier sent a huge blast of energy out of his staff, larger than he thought he could summon. The Raok all looked up, their eyes widening at the sight. The blast of energy hit the ground in the middle of the group, blowing away the earth beneath their feet. A sudden and large flash of light followed, filling the sky and lighting up a large open cavern just below the surface of the earth. The 6 Raok plummeted into the huge cavern, unconcious from the power of Xavier's blast of energy. However, Xavier had used all his energy, and landed limp on the other side of the hole-the side that Aroha, Kynasra and Verdant were standing on. Xavier skid through the mud until he finally came to a halt just at his friends feet, the light that filled the area slowly disappearing. Aroha rubbed her eyes and looked at the ground, seeing Xavier's limp form before her. The attack had drained Xavier into unconsciousness. Xavier's Purpose Xavier stood in a large white room that seemed to go on forever. It felt familiar. A female voice was quick to break the silence. "Who are you?" "I am Xavier." "What is your meaning?" "My meaning lies in my friends." "You do not know what destiny is." "What is destiny?" "Destiny lies within you." "Yes." "But you do not use it." "How do I use destiny?" "Unlock your destiny." "How?" "You know how. Why do you not?" "Because destiny is a dangerous thing." "Destiny is your purpose. Are you a dangerous thing?" "That depends." "Unlock your destiny, Xavier." "Why?" "Because the future, the lives of those you love rests in destiny's hands." "But..." "Unlock your destiny, if you don't want your friends to die." With that, the room started to go dark. Xavier felt himself slowly slipping away. "Wait! There's so much I need to know!" But before the voice could answer, the room was pitch black... Xavier and Aroha The Matoran carried Xavier back into the tunnels around Ru-Koro, out of the rain. Xavier regains consciousness, and the romantic chemistry between Xavier and Aroha slightly intensifies. Kynasra is now fully aware, and he jokingly warns Xavier that he's in big trouble. As they continued through the tunnel, they came across many interesting beings, but they were soon thrown into battle once more with a Traok. It was the same Traok from earlier and madder than ever. After a skirmish the Traok is stunned, but Xavier stops and tells the group that he senses 100 Raok approaching from around the corner of the tunnel. Not having time to escape, they have no choice but to fend them off. Xavier then gets another vision in the middle of the battle. The cave then shakes violently and dusts falls from the ceiling. Something massive is approaching them and making the tunnel collapse. Ru-Koro is lost, and they have to find some way to leave the tunnels. They find a stone chamber and hurry towards it. Once the group is inside, Xavier slams it shut. After much wandering, they make it to the surface, and they are at a loss at what to do next. Meanwhile Shivahk and Xavier meet again shortly after this second battle with Raok. Shivahk, Shikeetu, and Truvahk join Xavier and his friends in the stone chamber. Xavier inquires Shivahk about certain "plans" Shivahk has for him. Shivahk tries to deny any plans for Xavier, but the Matoran presses. Once everyone is inside, Xavier then closes the stone door. The stone door slammed, taking Xavier's view away from Shivahk and to the large slab of stone, not to mention the Matoran standing at it, slamming his fists onto it. Xavier shook his head and looked back to Shivahk. He tells Shivahk that he has the power to see destiny, to see the future. Shivahk thinks for a moment, and he asks Xavier how much time they have before this mysterious powerful beings shows up. They follow Xavier and make it outside, where they go their separate ways. Before departing, Xavier gives one last smile and a friendly wink to the Turaga, who swoons over Xavier. The Rahkshi are flying over the trees on the surface above Ru-Koro when Truvahk notices Shikeetu looking rather odd. They stop, and Truvahk watches in astonishment as Shikeetu transforms into a Toa (exactly reasons why are unknown, but she does have similar traits with Xavier -- such as spontaneously tranforming between Matoran stages). Exhausted from the transformation they wait before they resume their journey from the forest. Shikeetu confesses to Truvahk (while Shivahk explores for a bit), that she has a gift of sensing people (much like Xavier). She can sense her brother Lehtu, but she has also been sensing Xavier recently, but she does not know why. Truvahk points out that Xavier and Shikeetu have the same gift, and it could be because Xavier had been sensing her first. Shivahk then returns, and they head to Maunga-Wahi. On the way, Shivahk remarks that he wants Shikeetu to stay as far away as possible from Xavier until she can handle what he desires to do with Xavier once and for all. Truvahk understands. Xavier - Story Mode Xavier closes his eyes and searched destiny once again.He was underground amoungst a huge group of Raok who were examining the collapsed cave. Suddenly, a booming female voice filled the room. "It does not matter, they are driven away, return to the crystal tower for rejuvination, we shall strike elsewhere." With that, the group disappeared back down the tunnels. Xavier opened his eyes once again and came face-to-face with Aroha. She smiled at him. "Anything?" "Yeah, they're backing off to a place called the 'Crystal Tower', we won't meet them again soon... I hope." "Hey, Xavier, what you did back there... well, it was pretty heroic, I admire you." Aroha smiled and punched Xavier in the arm softly and playfully. Xavier smiled back. Aroha turned and picked up her backpack. "I think I better warn you, Aroha..." Aroha turned and faced Xavier once again. "Yes?" "Well, I haven't had the best past when it comes to relationships, and I just don't want anybody to get hurt again because they knew me so..." "No, it's alright, I totally understand. But, whatever gave you the idea I liked you like THAT?" Aroha giggled and started walking in the direction of Maunga-Wahi. Xavier turned to Kynasra, who had also gathered up his things. He turned and faced Xavier. "Xavier... I have my own business to attend to... apologise to Aroha for me, but I must split up from your group." Xavier nodded. "I got the idea you had something else on your mind." "Yeah, take care of her for me..." "I will." The two shook hands and Kynasra started walking off in the opposite direction of Maunga Wahi. Xavier smiled and then turned back towards where Aroha was going. He ran to catch up with her. Xavier, Aroha and Xavier's pet Fikou named Verdant were quickly nearing Maunga-Wahi, their friends back at Ru-Koro a mere speck on the horizon now. Xavier had already told Aroha about her brother leaving the group, but she seemed more understanding of why than Xavier expected. Aroha was suprisingly talkative, but Xavier saw it as a good chance to get to know Aroha better. "You know, it seems like it has been forever since this island was at peace. I could remember when I lived in Hu-Koro with my family." "Whatever happened? To the peace, I mean." "One day this woman came, at first we were wary, but she proved to us that she was loyal. Time passed, she travelled the island, and then she summoned our Turaga to the temple to the North of the island. That was the last we saw of them. Then Mua Nui got a select few Matoran into safe areas underground before she travelled to the temple to find our Turaga. That was also the last we saw of her." "But why not save all the Matoran? Put everybody underground until another way out was discovered?" "That's the problem. Many Matoran had become loyal to that... witch... and they acted strange, started to disappear. Mua Nui saved all those that werent affected by that woman." "So the Mua Nui loyalists stayed underground while the others slowly disappeared?" "Yep, soon after we started to get attacked by Raok, and many of the 'loyalists' were lost." "Ah... well, enough bad stuff, what about you?" "Me? I was a guard for Hu-Koro." "Ah-hah! Well, that explains a lot" "A lot about what?" "Your attitude. The sarcasm, your strength." Aroha blushed slightly. "Yeah, I got that a lot... but now, I wander." "Don't worry, we'll get you and your family away from here. I promise..." Xavier and Aroha had reached Maunga-Wahi and started to scale the moutain, the air quickly becoming cold and thick. A huge gust of wind blew past the group, sweeping Aroha off her feet and sliding through the snow towards a cliff. "Aroha!" Xavier dived to where Aroha had slid and grabbed her hand just as she went over the cliff. Xavier grabbed at the snow, but it was no good, and the two went over the cliff. The sound of screaming echoed through Maunga-Wahi, but it only lasteda few seconds. Meanwhile, partway down the cliff, Xavier had managed to grab a branch from a dead tree growing out of the side of the cliff. Xavier looked down at Aroha. "Are you okay?" "Fine! Couldn't be better! I just had a near-death experience, but it's all good!" "You didn't have to be sarcastic about it." Xavier looked around. It was cloudy and windy, and snow was comming down hard. There was a small crack in the cliffside, that seemed to go into a cave. If he could just get over there... Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and snow and rock started to plummet down towards Xavier and Aroha. Xavier summoned his destiny powers, slowing down time for him, and swung hard on the branch-sending Aroha out of his grasp and flying through the air towards the crack in the cliffside. Xavier looked up, the snow and rock was just seconds away. Xavier closed his eyes for a split second and opened them again in time to see Aroha land in the crack on the cliff. Then, Xavier jumped as a large piece of rock came plummeting down and smashed the branch he was on. Another rock came down just in front of Xavier, and he landed on it before bouncing off straight away. But it was too late, the snow came gushing down as Xavier was nearing the crack in the way, seemingly sweeping him away. "Xavier! No!" Then Xavier burst out of the snow and grabbed onto the crack in the wall that Aroha was in. Aroha scrambled to her feet and helped Xavier into the small cave. Xavier was covered in snow and was panting heavily. "You'll never cease to amaze me, Xavier" "I... need... a holiday..." Adventures of Chronicler Chapter 1 The still air was silent there wasn't a moving thing around for miles... Then... BBBBBLLLLLAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Chronicler jumped up from under the cover of layers of soil and ash, spitting it out of his mouth madly at the same time. He did this for several minutes while jumping up and down. "GAH! This is NOT Mata-Nui!" exclaimed Chronicler, "I remember: the dirt there didn't taste THIS bad!" As soon as he had finished, which took several more minutes, he finally calmed down and started thinking. "Wait, if this isn't Mata-Nui... Then where am I?" He around for a sign, something that could possibly tell him where to go... In vain, he saw nothing but barren wasteland in all directions except for some mountains in the distance, but they seemed so far away... He almost forgot! He scrambled wildly back into the dirt and retrieved his now dirty backpack and checked its contents to see if everything was still there and intact. He thought again... Then finally decided that there was nothing else missing. Chronicler surveyed the area once again, and caught a speck of green at the corner of his eye. Looking around once more, he decided that green was better than traveling up a volcano or up some mountains. And thus Chronicler's adventure on Mua-Nui began... Coming from the desolate Rao-Wahi, Chronicler was extremely taken at the sight of what was in front of him. The strange rock formation that Chronicler had seen before was actually a giant fortress! Not wanting to take any chances, as this was some freak island named Mua-something or other, he stopped walking. He got down onto the ground and began inching toward the giant castle-like structure. It was gigantic and rivaled even Ta-Koro back on Mata-Nui! Chronicler crawled along in the dirt for several minutes. Then he finally looked up. His mouth dropped. Dozens of Matoran were bustling in and out of the fortress - some of which he had sworn to have seen before... He got up from the dirt and started to dust himself off. "Gah", complained Chronicler, "Twice in the dirt in one day... After cleansing himself to his satisfaction, he walked through the great archway and into the fortress not knowing what he was doing, or what he would discover inside... Chapter 2 As Chronicler stepped through the great stone archway, the sight before him amazed him and he stared in awe. It was an entire town - a city was contained behind the stone walls that protected it... But Chronicler thought... ...To protect it from what?... Could it be the Raok that Hano was talking about earlier, or maybe this Aera? He was determined to unravel what exactly was going on here. He didn't even know what this place was called! So he began his small "quest" for information and walked around on the streets of the city along with the many other Matoran... Several hours passed, and Chronicler had collected much information about that which he wanted to know. He had acquired several maps of this new "Mua-Nui" island and with them, learned about the different regions that lied on it - very similar to Mata-Nui... Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all he though to himself... He learned the name of this great place - Mata-Koro. This city is said to be guarded by a powerful crystal than could make the most dreaded beings on the island harmless... The Raok. These dreaded "Raok" were all more powerful than Makuta himself! And to make worse, traveled in swarms! Chronicler was skeptical the first time he heard this from one of the Matoran, but as this was the same description from everyone he talked to, he began to doubt his original thoughts... Could there really be beings so powerful? He decided that this couldn't be and that all the Matoran were merely exaggerating their true power, or just trying to scare him. Then there was Aera. A powerful sorceress. That was all that he could get out of the Matoran about this subject. But there were still several questions left to be answered... Why did it seem like everyone had been here for so long already when he had just merely began exploring this place? What was it that made everyone so afraid of this sorceress, Aera? And what were we all doing here? ...But more importantly... how were we going to get away from here? What is our Destiny? What is MY Destiny? Chapter 3 He had been in Mata-Koro for several days now. There was nothing new to learn. He had learned about Raok, the island, just about everything that an average Matoran stuck on a mysterious island should know. Chronicler sat on top of one of the giant stone walls that protected Mata-Koro. He could see quite far away from where he sat, although most of what he saw was the dirt and ash of Rao-Wahi... But then he remembered what had brought him in this direction in the first place! He quickly turned around and looked out to see the sea in the distance, and then, the green he had seen earlier on an island not to far from shore. Chronicler dove into his backpack and after a couple minutes of pointless shuffling, found what he was looking for. He quickly consulted one of the maps that he had acquired earlier in Mata-Koro... Tapa-Wahi. That was where he wanted to go. Word around the city was that it was a beautiful place. The "Ga-Matoran's Dream" they call it. There was only one problem though... The water. Chronicler hated the water. Not that he was a bad swimmer, in fact, he was probably better than quite a few Matoran at swimming, but still, he hated water. He would avoid it as much as he could. "...Hmm... Looks like I'm not going to get there for a while..." He looked over his map once again to find the second-best place to travel - without traveling on the water... "Nei-Koro seems nice. And this Aera-Nui place seems interesting as well" He looked at his map once more and fingered out his route. "Great! I'll be able to see both in one trip!" He hopped down from the wall happily and strolled out of the great stone archway. "I will see all of this island before I leave here! And nothing is going to stop me!" Category: BZPRPG Official Storyline